Rivals
by knuckle headed ninja
Summary: Naruto is the new student at school but things don't seem to be going the way he wants. Things start to get hairy when he makes 'enemies' with the popularist guy in school but can there rivalry be something more when they are pushed closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto ( unfortunately :( ) None of the characters in this story are my own ...  
Warning in later characters may contain Yaoi meaning boy on boy if you don't like stuff like that then don't read simple as ... **

**This is my first Fanfiction I have put online so it's probably crap this is just the beginning I know it's short but this was just an editted one from before It will get better hopefully ... Enjoy**

Fresh meat!

The loud vibration sound of the school bell rang all through the academy and students and teachers rushed around frantically to get to there classes. A young raven haired boy strolled casually into his usually classroom and sat down at the front in his normal seat. As soon as this ordinary looking boy sat down he was surrounded by a sworn of giggling, ditsy and disorientated girls. All fighting each other for the privilege to sit next to the raven haired male. He sighed and rested his head on his hand not really surprised by all the attention he was getting. By now he was used to it. The same thing would happen everyday and he knew today that wasn't about to change or that's what he thought. Every single girls in the class was surrounding to poor boy he couldn't seem to get away from his screaming adoring fans. The other boys in the class sighed and watched the gaggle of girls surrounding him jealously in there eyes as there glared at him. They all wanted to be like him have all of the girls kissing there feet so to speak and they wished they could be as powerful as the boy but they knew that was impossible.

Just at that very moment there teacher walked into the classroom unusually he was being followed by a tanned blonde haired guy he was rather short compared to there sensei. His hair was spiked in all directions yet it didn't appear to look the slightest bit a mess. He was wearing an orange and Black checked jacket with black skinny jeans on.

As he entered the room everyone fell silent and starred open mouthed at the new boy standing at the front of there classroom. There was one distinguished feature about him that made him stand out the most and that wasn't his bright blonde hair it was the three whisker like scars on each cheek. Kakashi stepped forward in front of his class. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak." This is Uzumaki Naruto ... he's Just moved here from the Suna ...Now I hope that all of you will make him feel welcome here ..." Kakashi said with a Smile he glanced back at the blonde male and Smiled encouraging him to step forward.

"Why don't you introduce your self," he whispered to the blonde who was stood there in shock at the amount of eyes on him.

Naruto shyly shock his head he didn't want to speak in front of the whole class not just yet anyway. Kakashi nodded in understanding and pointed to a spare seat by the same raven haired boy whom had been surrounded by girl's just moments before. Naruto picked up his bag and walked up the steps and quietly sat down in his assigned seat.

The Raven haired boy turned to look the blonde who had just sat down next to him he grunted then reluctantly introduced himself._ Well since I have to sit next to him I might as well introduce my self...hnn... How boring. _The Uchiha thought clearing his throat to speak.

"Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke."  
Naruto looked up timidly he Smiled slightly. "Uzumaki Naruto," He said with a wider smile. Sasuke shocked his head at the Blonde inwardly smiling this year was going to be fun now there was fresh meat in the school. _Yes it is going to be an interesting year ... he has no idea what's in store for him here._ Sasuke smirked and turned to the front of the class as Kakashi finally began his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used ... :( This is the second chapter of Rivals hopefully it is better then the first this also isn't that long but it will get better...^^ So enjoy !!**

Welcome to hell....

The lesson seemed as if it had been going on forever and only 30 minutes had passed. The raven haired male looked at the clocked at the front of the class. '_God another_ _half an hour still to go... great!' _Sasuke sighed growing tired of the lesson. The blonde boy sitting next to him sighed also starting to tap his pen on the table. Sasuke growled the blonde was really starting to bug him all he had done all lesson was fidget and find something to mess around with he was sure the boy had some kind of disordered where he just had to mess with things and keep active. "Will you pack it in?! ... Dobe!" The raven haired Uchiha growled turning to look at the annoying blonde next to him.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from the boy. His eyes then suddenly narrowed when he finally realised what the raven had called him.

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto shouted back slamming his pen down on the table. Sasuke smirked at his reaction. "Hnn... Dobe" Sasuke repeated giving Naruto the famous Uchiha smirk. Naruto growled standing up quickly to confront Sasuke.

By now the whole class had stopped what they were doing and were starring at the bickering pair. Even Kakashi had looked up from his precious reading material to see what all the yelling was about.

"I said don't call me that!" Naruto roared his face red with rage. Sasuke's smirk widened this was going to be a very interesting year. It seemed the once quiet blonde had a very bad temper problem.

Luckily before Naruto could launch himself at the smug raven he was quickly grabbed from behind. He gasped involuntarily and turned his head to see who was holding him back. As he looked up ocean blue eyes met teal eyes. "Calm down Naruto" The red head Said softly holding the blonde back. Naruto appeared to already know this guy who was trying to calm him down. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Gaara..." He muttered.

Knowing the conflict had stopped for now Kakashi sighed and returned to his orange reading material. While Naruto looked at Sasuke and grunted then sat back down with a huff as Gaara finally let go of him once he was fully calm.

'_' _The sound of the bell rang through the whole school signifying that the first lesson of the day was finally over. Everyone quickly got out of there seats picked up there belongings and dashed out all except for two. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto sighed and looked at the Uchiha. "Erm... I'm sorry about earlier... I sorta have a very short temper..." The blonde admitted picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Hnn... Sorta ant the word..." Sasuke merely muttered in response.

This vexed the blonde but he inhaled and counted to ten in his head calming him down. "Well...Erm I'll cya around..." He said a wide smile gracing his face he paused that smile then turned to a smirk. "Teme" He added smirking up at the raven.

Kakashi looked up from his book once again knowing he wasn't the only one left in the room. "You two still here lesson finished 5 minutes ago..." He stated raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "Well the thing is Sensei I don't know my way around yet..." He muttered rubbing the back of his head slightly.  
This for some reason amused Kakashi he smiled and looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back to Naruto. "Hmmm... Aha I know...!" He exclaimed his eyes then landed on the Uchiha in the room. "Sasuke I want you to show Naruto around the school so he doesn't get lost... and no arguments!" The grey haired sensei added before standing up with his Icha-Icha paradise book in his hand. He smiled again. "Have fun you two" he said leaving the room.

Sasuke sighed. '_This is just great why do I have to get stuck with the psycho blonde' _He thoughtbefore lifting his head to look at that very blonde. He to did not look very impressed. The Uchiha cleared his throat. "Give me your time table" he demanded with a sigh his hand out wanting the other boy's time table.

Naruto nodded and started to rummage through his pockets for his timetable. Upon coming across it he smiled and yanked it out of his pocket. "Got it!" he exclaimed victoriously. He then handed it to Sasuke. "There" He said with a took it and sighed. Today was going to be a very long day for him.

* * *

**So what do you think should I write more whats your verdict ... If you enjoyed reading this so far review and i'll continue writing :) Thanx.................... ^^**


End file.
